Behind the scenes
by storytellers
Summary: Just some funny little interviews with some of the guys :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own prison break and we make no profit.

**A/N: **This is a comical addition to our serious fan fic which we will be very grateful if you read and review. (What author doesn't say that?) Some things might not make much sense if you don't but hopefully this'll still be funny on its own. We just love the guys ;D

**Important! No offence to any Michael or MiSa fans intended. We're just having fun **

**Behind the scenes of**

**Prison Break**

**Fan-Fictional Season Three**

_**The Difference**_

**In a brightly decorated TV studio, around a small round table are seated seven people. There are two incredibly good-looking fan fiction authors by the names of Yana and Zoro, there are four guys and the last person is a young blonde interviewer. The interviewer is dreamily staring at one of the guys until Yana nudges her with her elbow. Then the interviewer seems to come back to Earth sits up straight and smiles at the camera.**

"Welcome behind the scenes of Prison Break Fan-Fictional Season Three: The Difference! I'm here with the authors Yana Alexandrova and Zornitza Zlateva and the main characters John Abruzzi, Lincoln Burrows, Theodore Bagwell and (sigh) Michael Scofield. Tell us more about the show!"

"Well…" Yana hesitates, "There's a whole new plot and new characters but, hopefully, there's enough of the old stuff to get you hooked. The story mainly revolves around these four guys here but you'll be seeing a lot of other characters as well. The main thing is to appreciate season three for its own value and accept the newcomers along with the old favorites.

"You mean like (sigh) Michael?"

"Er, he's obviously one of them, yeah…"

"Will we have to wait long, long, loooong periods of time before an update, like two days or something, before we find out what happens to our favorite characters like, let's say… (sigh) Michael?"

Both Michael and Yana look at interviewer a little strangely.

"Er… There will be an episode every week." Zoro answers finally. "Stick with us and we promise you'll love it."

"And you'll start understanding what's going on at some point…" Michael says. "Or maybe not."

The Interviewer laughs.

"He's so funny! All right, now let's ask the heroes themselves: What do you expect of the new season? (sigh) Mich…"

Yana rolls her eyes.

"John, you answer first."

The Interviewerpouts for a second, then smiles at John.

The mob boss shrugs.

"I don't know what I expect. I don't even know why I'm alive."

"God works in mysterious ways, John."

T-Bag saysteasingly, folding his hands in prayer. John glares at him.

"I highly advise you to shut your mouth."

"Don't worry; what's in store for him isn't better than what's in store for you." Zoro consoles him.

"And what are you hoping for, Mr. Bagwell?"

"I'm hoping for a little less physical violence towards me in this season."

Yana and Zoro exchange looks.

"And I'd love to have some things… restored to me, if you know what I mean." T-Bag grins.

"Yes, we get you. You'd like us to, ehem-hem, excuse the pun, give you a hand."

"It would be much appreciated."

The interviewer seems to have lost interest in the real world again.

"(sigh) Michael, as the mastermind of the group I'm sure you've already figured out at least a portion of the plot. Care to share with us?"

"Does he ever?" John and T-Bag murmur while Michael rearranges himself in his seat.

"Well, knowing fan fiction authors (no offence intended, I probably love your work, whoever you are), the story will revolve around me and my Big Plan..."

Everyone minus Interviewerroll their eyes.

The Interviewer justsighs.

"Except if it's about me and Sara getting together and having a bunch of kids." Michael adds.

The interviewer sighs even more heavily.

Yana and Zorowhisper to each other and shake their heads at both Michael and the interviewer who is once again staring at him.

"Thank you so much for sharing that with us (sigh) Michael."

"I knew we should've asked for a male interviewer." Zoro mutters under her breath.

"You think there would've been a difference?" Yana questions, also in a whisper.

"Now that you mention it… I'm not sure…"

But since they can't try this right now the interview continues.

"True to himself, Lincoln has been the big silent hero tonight. Isn't there anything you want to say to us?"

Lincoln rolls his eyes.

"Look, I just want a beer, O.K.?"

"Oh, that's a very interesting issue indeed! Here's the question that will bother fans all over the world!" she makes a dramatic pause. "Will Lincoln get his beer?"

The two authors look at her skeptically. The interviewer smiles nervously.

"I guess not.Well… Eh… Let's hope you get one! Thank you for being here today, Yana, Zoro, Theodore, Linc, John and (sigh) Michael! And see you next time on "Behind the Scenes"!

"We are soooo, getting a new interviewer next time we do this." Yana whispers to Zoro.

"Yeah. How 'bout Tweener?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything connected to Prison Break and we take no money. We own ourselves and the original characters. **

**A/N: You know the deal, falks. R and R, pretty please?**

**Cast conference**

_Here Yana and Zoro decide to answer some of the cast's questions, which, as it appears, they have plenty of._

Kurt Vince is the one to stand up first.

"Okay, am I gonna do _anything_ right in these series or what?"

Zoro rolls her eyes.

"You've got issues, right? With your father, with yourself…"

"So I see, but…"

"If you'd only listened to me when I told you not to take the part, but - no, you had to." Greg Vince looks disapprovingly at his son.

"As far as I know, _you_'re in this fic, too." Yana reminds him.

"That's not the point – I'm doing this for money."

At that moment Michael approaches the two authors, smiling charmingly.

"Ladies, may I remind you about what we had been talking about before starting the new season – something like a Big Plan or a bunch of cute green-eyed children…"

Both Zoro and Yana grin.

"No, _you _were talking about that, not us. Our plans for you are quite… eh… _different_. "

He looks at them suspiciously.

"Amazing as it may seem, I just don't get it..."

"Aw, there's something Collage Boy doesn't get! Circle the date in the calendar!"

"Shut up, T-Bag!" Michael pouts while Abruzzi giggles in spite of himself. "Anyway, I was gonna ask, am I really going mad or was that scene in the e.r. just an act, another plan to make things…"

"Come on, Pretty, you know they won't screw up your part." T-Bag interrupts him. "All fans are anticipating finally seeing you fully naked in this season, (**Yana and Zoro:** Ted, the rating!) so things are quite clear about you. What I'm concerned about is my part. You've taken up the whole drama in episode 2, Pretty, though _I_'d been awake for a whole week. It's just not fair now, is it? Is it, tell me?

Yana is suddenly grinning.

"Are you telling us you want more drama?"

He stops in his tracks.

"Well, I was just saying that…"

"What was that talk of nonviolence, then?" Zoro asks sweetly.

"I just wanna know if I…"

"No." the girls say together.

"No? No _what_?"

"No as in 'You don't wanna know', believe us."

"Oh… Ok."

"Just a tiny little question – am I gonna wake up at all in season three?" Lincoln suddenly asks. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty comfortable with that. Just wanted to make sure I was getting paid to play a person in coma, that's all."

"That's not fair." Abruzzi complains. "I wanna play a person in coma, too. So that I'll have more time to hang around and… What? Why are you looking at me like this?"

Yana and Zoro smile innocently. He takes a step back.

"Look, ladies, I didn't really… come on, tell me you won't…"

At that moment Wardrobe Miller gets up from under the table.

"Here it is!"

"What?" John asks, distracted.

"The chocolate cake. I've been looking for it all through the first and second episode. It has been under the table the whole time…"

"Ick…" everyone says.

"And what's written on the back of it? 690 kcal, and… oh, is that a script?

"A script?"

The cast start advancing on Miller with their hands outstretched.

"Easy, guys… Guys…"

/Punch! Boom! Yayyyyk! Kick! Slap! Give it to me! No! Give it to me, I have to know… Get off me, I'm late for lun… Now I got you!/

Miller who has gotten out of the scrimmage, leans on the wall, next to Yana and Zoro .

"How long, do you think, it will take until they realize that's a 'Teletubbies' script?"

Yana shrugs.

"Oh, long enough to write the next episode."

"That's what I love about cast conferences." Zoro sighs with delight. "These people are just so full of ideas… More drama for Theodore and John wants to be in comma. Wow."

"Just don't overdo it. They can't be all dramatic the whole time."

"Hey, eh, girls, what's up?"

Yana, Zoro and Miller turn towards the door.

"Dave, you're here! A little early, we weren't expecting you before the next 'Behind the scenes.'"

"Yeah, well, just decided to drop by. What's with the guys?"

"Oh, they're just fighting over the script for Teletubbies." Zoro shrugs.

"Eh?"

"They're trying to find out what happens in the next few episodes." Yana clarifies. "Which, of course, you already know. (Tweener grins.) And, by the way… Unless we're planning on a mute episode where everyone's unconscious, shouldn't we tell them to stop fighting before they've thrashed one another?

"Well, let me think… "

Yana and Zoro exchange looks.

"Noo… They're kinda hot when they're fighting."


End file.
